Unforeseen Sentiment
by AstringentSaccharine
Summary: Before I could even finish my sentence, his body blurred and exploded into a large white wolf. I clumsily started backing away, in my idiotic haste, I tripped over a tree trunk, and I heard my head make a loud crack as it met the tree trunk. Everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**Links up of Characters on My Profile**

**Chapter One: You're invited**

**Takes Place Two Years After Breaking Dawn**

**Leah POV**

"NO! NO! NO! You're not leaving!" I paced angrily in the living room of the Cullen home. Seth had just informed me that Jake, those damn bloodsuckers, and that half-bloodsucker he called an imprint were leaving Forks and he would be going with them along with Embry and Quil. How could he pull this shit to me? He was the only person I had left who gave a damn about me. I felt myself on the edge of phasing, Seth titled his head towards the mood manipulator and gave him a pleading glance.

Calmness started assaulting me from all directions, but I fought it as much as I could, "Oh no you don't, asshole! I promise when I'm myself again, I'll rip your fucking arms off and hide them somewhere you'll never find them!" I warned him.

And with that being said, he slowly backed up and joined his pixie-like wife. "Leah, you know Jake cannot be without Nessie, Edward has been reading the minds of the locals around here and they have become increasingly suspicious of the fact that they are not aging."

Just then Jacob walked in, "Jacob what the hell!" I walked up to my Alpha. "What about La Push? What about your obligations to our tribe!"

"You will not talk to me in that tone Leah Clearwater!" Jacob snarled. His Alpha command immediately made me sit in the nearest couch. He hated doing that, barking orders to us, but he couldn't help sometimes, especially when we'd take his kindness for weakness. "I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean it." He took a deep breath as if he was trying to regain some form of composure. "Paul and Rachel can handle things in my absence. Everyone has stopped phasing, minus us. The threat is gone." I looked at Seth.

"What about mom? Does she know you're leaving?" I could feel the tears building up, but I immediately blinked them away. I refused to show weakness in front of anyone, especially these undead freaks, but deep down inside, I felt my world falling apart around me.

"Yes, and mom has Charlie, she'll be fine." He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "They have a new baby and they are happy. I want to go to college. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I didn't bust our asses to graduate early for nothing. We want to make something of ourselves and the Cullens are making all of that possible." I jerked away from him.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for you to come back every now and then?" I trembled.

"No Leah." Dr. Vamp replied. "We would like for you to come with us as well."

"Haven't I put you leeches through enough? I can understand why you all would be fine with taking Seth, he's always been fond of you all. Quil and Embry crossed over to the dark side sooner after." I huffed. "Can't even see how they all managed that, your sickeningly sweet stench alone makes me nauseous." I mumbled. "And what about Claire? She's only fourteen and she can't leave, there is no way Quil could make it without her."

"Emily has given us permission to take Claire with us." Jacob replied. My mouth dropped open in utter shock. "Taking care of Claire hasn't been easy, this pregnancy has been very difficult for Emily and she's been placed on bed-rest now, not to mention money is tight, while Sam is attending college." Although I let go of my anger towards Sam and Emily being together, it still hurt to hear she was going to have the one thing I always desired, children.

"You haven't been our biggest fan, but Seth and the pack care for you immensely and because of that we are extending an invite your way. And as far as our _stench _goes, that should not be a problem_" _Carlisle explained. "We've purchased four properties close by. You and the pack will not have to live under the same roof as us. You can attend college, do whatever makes you happy." He added. "We have more than enough money to go around."

"I'm not some charity case." I folded my arms across my chest, stubbornly.

"Leah please." Seth begged me.

"If I agree to let you ticks pay for college and a place to stay, it's a loan, so I'm paying you back." I felt myself giving in.

"If that is what you want." Carlisle replied.

"Fine." I conceded as Seth pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

**Five Years Later, Portland Oregon**

**Leah POV**

It was around nine o'clock in the evening, Jake and Nessie's wedding reception party was still going on strong. I had to admit that I was happy for the odd couple.

The past five years had been surprisingly alright. When we first moved to Canada, it took a while to adjust and several times I wanted to go back home to La Push with my tail in between my legs, but instead, I threw myself into a strenuous college work plan. I attended college year round and once I held my Bachelor's Degree in Science in my hands, I felt validated, I made the right decision. I followed up with getting my Masters in Psychical Therapy. All I needed to do now was pass my state exams, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to be on a more permanent basis.

A year ago Nahauel called to inform us Joham had been taken out by the Volturi and now he was responsible for his youngest sister Jennifer. He, Huilen, and Jennifer wanted to adopt the vegetarian lifestyles that the Cullens led and they were more than happy to help convert them. The moment my brother laid eyes on Nahuel's sister, he imprinted. Jennifer was initially the most hesitate about changing her eating habits but falling for Seth changed that. Seth, Jennifer, and Claire were still in college, while Jacob, Embry, and Quil opened up a mechanic shop together. Seth wanted to go into teaching. Jennifer and Claire were still undecided.

Over the years, Ness and I had become close, she along with Rosalie had to be the two Cullen women I got along with the most. Rosalie was a bit of a bitch like me, and I liked the fact that she said what was on her mind instead of beating around the bush like most folks. Esme was impossible to hate, she was far more nurturing than any human woman I had ever known. Alice, the pixie could be alright most times, it was because of her I was able to pay back Carlisle and Esme, due to her ability she was able to steer all of us in making wise investments.

Thank the Great Spirits for Jazz, when Alice got a little overwhelming, he was able to help calm her down. Meanwhile, Emmett was just such a damn clown, it was easy to like him most days. Edward still drove me insane only because he knew what I was thinking all the time, but Bella did help a lot using her shield on days we really needed our privacy. I admired Carlisle because he was the glue that kept them together, not to mention he helped me a lot while I was working on my degree, thanks to the fact that he didn't sleep, so he was able to work long hours at the hospital and still come in and devote time to working with me.

Most times I was happy, but weddings were hard, it only cemented the fact that I still hadn't imprinted or found the one. Although Embry hadn't imprinted, he seemed indifferent to the whole entire notion and dated as much as he possibly could. I leaned against my brand new car; a silver Volkswagen Passat given to me by the Cullens for getting my Masters Degree early.

Over the years I had become less argumentative about their lavish gifts, but still, as promised, I did pay them back for putting me through college. I had to admit I had grown from hating, to tolerating, and finally caring about the Cullens. They weren't all that bad, they didn't have a choice in becoming what they were, and although they were the reason for who I was, they tried to make amends by giving Jake and our pack a shot at a normal life…well as normal as possible.

"You alright Leah?" I hadn't even realized I wasn't alone anymore, I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't seen Ness standing before me. Alice really out-did herself this time. I saw pictures of Bella in her gown and thought she looked pretty enough, but Ness was a whole other story. She was breathtaking.

"Yeah, I guess. Just need some fresh air, over twenty vamps in a room is not my form of fun, thought my nose hairs would burn off." I groaned.

"Are you sure that's it?" She asked, walking closer towards me. Damn her for knowing me so well.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be happy, I'm doing all of things I thought I'd never get a chance to do, but I still feel like something is missing." I sighed. "I just wish I could get away for a while to clear my head, I know I've been saying this shit for a while, but I really mean it this time."

"Then you should Leah." Ness urged honestly. "You should do whatever makes you happy, and if leaving for a while helps, that is what you need to do."

"But what will Jake and the guys say?" I didn't want to just up and leave.

"They know already, you all still phase, no matter how much you try to block your thoughts, they've seen this coming Leah. You have brand new car, a tank full of gas, and Alice packed your bags."

"How did she...but Alice can't see us!" I was utterly flabbergasted.

"She can't see us, but she can Aunt Rose, and since you two spend the most time together, she noticed Rosalie spending more time with Emmett again, which only meant you weren't around."

"I can't just leave without saying goodbye to Rose." I shook my head.

"You don't have to." I looked up to see Rose standing by the front steps. She made her way towards us and gave me a hug. "Take your time, but come back to us." She pulled away and gave me a sad smile. If she could cry I knew she would so, Ness did it for the both of them. I pulled her into a hug as well.

"Go on now before I start wailing." She half laughed and cried.

I had no idea where I was heading as I pulled out of the driveway, but I knew no matter what, I would come back as soon as I found the answers I needed.

**Several Hours Later...**

I had been on Interstate 90 for quite some time when I felt compelled to stop, I was hungry and needed to fill up for gas. The cool breeze of the winter weather felt nice against my skin as I stepped out of my car to an old-fashioned looking gas station. I figured I could get a few snacks, use the restroom and get back on the road.

As I entered the place, I noticed an elderly lady working the only register.

I pulled out two twenty dollar bills and slid them towards her. "Can I get $40 on pump 3, and would you happen to have a restroom around here?" The place looked pretty small. Her feeble hands reached for a key sitting next to her.

"Restrooms are out back, but be careful, dear; we have wild animals running around." She replied as she handed me the key. I tried not to laugh by her choice of words.

"I'll try to be careful." I managed to say without smirking.

The restrooms were a lot farther than I'd expected. It was a good thing I didn't have to pee, because I would have been in some serious trouble by now, by the time I reached my destination, I was surrounded by nothing but wilderness, it reminded me of a cheesy horror film.

That's when an alluring scent filled my nostrils. Before I realized what I was even doing, I found myself deep within the woods farther away from the gas station. The aroma got stronger, I picked up my pace to a steady jog, but eventually came to a screeching halt.

He was in a trance, his eyes were shut, as he sucked the life out of the large bobcat, and let it collapse at his feet. His eyes shot open, and I sucked in a deep breath. They weren't golden or red, but extremely pale blue containing cold, pure light.

"You're a hybrid." His rapidly beating heart was little faster than Ness's, but it was still slower than mine. He stood there shirtless, with the most intense stare. He stood at least six one. His face was very strong, high cheekbones, square jaw, but his lips were softer, making him seem very sympathetic. He had broad shoulders, his arms, stomach, and chest showed signs of weightlifting, just enough, not too much. His hair fell in a wavy mass of dirty blonde locks around his shoulders. Why did bloodsuckers have to be so damn irresistible? He walked slowly around the lifeless animal towards me. "Stop right there!" I warned him finally coming out of my haze, backing up a little myself.

"I could never harm you." His smooth voice assured me. "We're a lot alike, you and I."

"No we're not!" I snarled. "I do not drain animals, but I turn into a pretty nasty one, so I'd back up if I were you!" I knew Ness, I didn't know him, and just because he was part human and I just watched him suck an animal dry didn't mean he was strictly a vegetarian. He could have just been having an appetizer and I was now the main course. He looked back at the lifeless bobcat for a moment before returning his attention towards me.

"That's not what I meant." He replied. "I'll show you." He reached for the buckle of his belt and unhooked it. What the hell is he doing?

"Sex is not going to convince me we're the same." Maybe it could...no it couldn't! What the hell am I thinking right now?!

"This is not about sex, close your eyes if you want to, I'm just trying to prove to you, we have more in common than you think."

"There is no way I'm closing my eyes or turning my back on you for one second!"

"Fine!" Did he just growl at me? "Good thing I have an extra spare pair in my car."

"What the hell are you talking-" Before I could even finish my sentence, his body blurred and exploded into a large white sparkling wolf. I clumsily started backing away, in my idiotic haste, I tripped over a tree trunk, and I heard my head make a loud crack as it met the tree trunk. Everything went black.

**A/N: Review, and add to your alerts and favorites. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers** JTCA; OPOSOJOJ; brankel1; sentinel10; Firefly-class; KendieV; lytebrytehybrid88; Black's Wolfgirl22 and WEML **a million times thank you for your encouraging words!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:**

ChelleMyBell; OPOSOJOJ; Sagitarrius101; gdselby; lilyluna78; nya mayaha nya; rocklesson86; Black's Wolfgirl22; Cassiopeia Herveaux; Elliebellabear; Firefly-class; jmarceljm; JTCA; karicatura; katscratch2.0; KendieV; lytebrytehybrid88; MissBaker9065; MissminnieA; Sash15; and Trinideanfan

**Chapter Two: Not the Only One**

**Leah's POV**

The excruciating throbbing from the back of my head confirmed I was still in fact alive and had not been killed by the hybrid vampire. I was no longer in the wilderness, but now in a beautifully decorated room, laying in a soft, lush bed that could put a five star hotel to shame.

"Ms. Clearwater, are you alright?" I heard a male voice ask me, but it wasn't the same one I encountered in the wilderness earlier. This man's voice was deeper.

I tried to shake the fuzziness out of my head. "How do you know my name?" I huffed, slowly sitting up as I focused my eyes on the person speaking to me. "Where the hell am I?" He was sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed, he looked a lot like the hybrid; blonde and handsome in appearance. "Who the fuck are you?" The same pale blue orbs stared back at me. His face was more round in shape, and his lips were thinner. Another difference I knew without a doubt in my mind, he was like me. A full blood shifter.

Oh great Leah, only you would leave one coven of vampires and pack of wolves-only to run into another one.

"My name is Steffon McNamara, and you're in Missoula, Montana." He responded. "The hybrid you met earlier is called Maddox. He was able to track the origins of your scent," So the sexy hybrid vamp has a name? Leah Clearwater, you did not just think that! "Which led him back to your vehicle. I was nearby when I heard his distress call, I came as soon as I could, but you were already unconscious when I arrived." He explained. "Your wallet and cell phone were resting in the passenger seat, so I removed them and placed them on the nightstand. I must apologize for intruding on your privacy, but I did look at your license in order to get your name, I also drove your car back, it is parked in our garage."

"Where is he…Maddox?" I asked, not that I cared…well, maybe a little. Even though I wasn't prepared for him morphing into wolf, I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter. Those eyes, his face, the way his muscles glistened in the moonlight...

"After your adverse reaction to his change, I instructed him it would be best if you woke up with someone like yourself."

Way to go Leah, scare the guy off why don't you? What does it matter anyway, it's not like he would be interested anyway. Would he?

Steffon leaned back in his chair and relaxed a bit.

"So what are you? His Alpha or something?" He shook his head 'no' to my question.

"But he does obey my instructions. How did you know Maddox was a hybrid and not a full vampire?"

I mentally decided I would not tell him anything about Ness or the Cullens. I still didn't fully trust this shifter yet.

"He has a beating heart and his eyes aren't yellow or red." I responded instead.

"Initially, when I inhaled your scent I thought perhaps you were like Maddox and fainted out of shock because you encountered another like yourself." He sat up slightly.

"Why the hell would you think that?" I snorted arrogantly.

"Because, you smell of vampire, but also hybrid." Shit! Rose and Ness hugged me goodbye before I left, their scent was still on me. "After a closer examination I realized it was your clothing permeating the scent, not you. I know the distinct smell of part human and vampire very well, because my wife Yulia is a hybrid. Maddox is our son. He is part shifter, human, and vampire. We also have a younger daughter, she is called Shira." For the first time in my life I, Leah Clearwater, was speechless. "Both of my children have the ability to shift into wolves, they crave blood like their mother, but do not feed as often as she does." Steffon slowly rose from his chair. "Please understand you are free to go at any time Ms. Clearwater, but before you go, would you be willing to at least join us for lunch? If your appetite is anything like ours, I'm sure you must be hungry. My wife is a marvelous cook." As if on cue, my stomach immediately began to growl with great ferocity. Steffon chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

There was a sudden knocking on the bedroom door, and Steffon went to open it. "My daughter Shira is anxiously desperate to meet you, she has never met another female shifter before."

"How old is she?" My voice came back.

"Eleven." So young and shifting already? Poor kid. "She just started shifting a few months ago." The knocking started to become even more demanding. "I can always send her away due to her exasperation!" He bellowed at the door, which made the knocking come to a complete stop.

"No, it's fine." I climbed out of the bed. "I haven't met another female shifter either." He gave me a kind nod before opening the door.

Woah! I should have known the kid wouldn't look her age, being around Ness all these years should have prepared me better. Standing before me was a very pretty young girl who appeared to be between 15 and 17 years of age. She had long flowing brown tresses of hair, big beautiful green eyes, an oblong face and narrow cheeks. I was little surprised to see she didn't resemble her father like Maddox did. She had a bright grin on her face as she walked past her father and straight up to me.

"So, what color is she?" She squealed.

"I'm sorry, what color is who?" I raised one brow.

"Your wolf of course!" She exclaimed happily, I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Mine is salt peppered. Max thinks he's hot stuff since he's Ivory colored, but my wolf is way cooler than his!" She used her to hand to flip her hair back.

"I'll just leave you two alone, I'll have your mother come once lunch is ready Shira." Steffon excused himself. Shira quickly rushed to the door and locked it, a mischievous grin spread across her face and I couldn't help but swallow a little. What was this kid up to?

"Don't worry, I don't bite...much." Well that's comforting...NOT! She strolled over towards me and flopped down on the bed, patting the empty space beside her. I took a deep breath and sat down. "How's your head?" She asked me.

"Still hurts a bit, but I'll live." I shrugged.

"Max said you hit it pretty hard." She explained.

"Max?" I repeated.

"It's what we call Maddox for short." She elaborated. "It's just so awesome to meet someone like you, not just because you can shift, but also because Max's ability doesn't work on you." Of course he has an ability. Ness did, what would have made them any different?

"What's his gift?" I inquired.

"Max can sway people's decisions." She replied. "If you can't decide on something, he can make you lean towards the decision he desires. Like say for instance, you come across a hybrid vampire and you're not sure if you want to fight him, stay and listen to what he has to say, or run like hell, if he wants you to stay and listen to him, you will, and yet you didn't." She was right, I didn't back down from Maddox in the woods, but felt all three of those decisions dance in my head. "But if you think Max's gift is intense, you'll think my mom's ability is downright lethal."

"How so?" My interest was piqued.

"Mind control, she can make a person do whatever she wants them to do. She can also plant false memories and events into their minds." My eyes widened slightly. "She doesn't use it unless it's absolutely necessary." She assured me.

"Are...you gifted?" She nodded. "What is it?"

"Tell me something Leah, do you think Max is handsome?" I shot up from the bed.

"Why the hell would you ask me that type of question?" Immediately, I started shaking my head. "I was only around him for just a few seconds, the majority of that was spent with me wondering if he was going kill me or if I was going to have to kill him." Instead of freaking out over my outburst, Shira started hysterically laughing to the point where she was gasping for air. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I demanded.

"While using my ability and when I ask someone a question, whether they are being dishonest with me or even themselves, I will hear the true answer."

"You tricked me!" I didn't know if I should be mad or impressed with the kid.

"I'm sorry Leah, I really didn't expect you to start ranting. The more you talk, the more details I get, and trust me, some of those details I didn't want to hear." She slowly stood up walked up to me. "Do you know what you _honestly_ said?"

"Go ahead." I told her.

"Just to sum things up, you said, not only did you like Max, you can't stop thinking about him and his eyes, his face, and the way his muscles glistened in the moonlight..."

"Okay stop." I interrupted her.

"Fine by me!" She held up her hands defensively. "Because I don't think mother would approve of me using that type of language." My eyes grew wide, what the hell did she _hear _me actually say? A part of me really wanted to know, the other part of me was totally mortified. Just then, a light knocking at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Speaking of mother," Shira waltzed over and opened the door. "We were just talking about you." She took her mother by the hand and led her towards me. You would think the two women were sisters, not mother and child. Shira was the spitting image of her mother, she had the same green eyes and oblong face, the only difference, Yulia looked older, and had a more alluring appeal. I chalked it up to her having more vampire DNA in her genetic makeup. She didn't get too close to me, perhaps she was unsure how I felt about her being in such close proximity of me. She had a very cautious look on her face and she interlocked her arm with Shira's. Did she think _I _was the dangerous one?

"Hello Leah, it is a pleasure to meet you." Yulia's tone was nice enough, and I could also detect a faint Russian accent. "Lunch is ready, I hope you like chicken Alfredo."

"I'll eat anything, except blood." I smirked.

There was an awkward silence, but soon enough, Shira started sniggering, Yulia relaxed a bit and finally joined in.

"Shall we eat?" She finally smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm starving."

**~XoXoXoXoXoX~**

After texting Seth to let him know I made a pit stop in Montana, Shira and Yulia escorted me downstairs to the dining room. Steffon was still standing at the table, a little disappointment crept in, when I noticed Maddox wasn't there. I had no idea what the hell my interest in him was, and as if Steffon knew what I was thinking, he replied, "My son will be joining us shortly, he actually lives in the guest house." Steffon pulled out Yulia's seat for her.

"He recently moved there when he wanted more privacy." Shira explained as she sat down across from her mother and next to me. Steffon took a seat at the head, leaving only one seat open, meaning Maddox would have to sit across from me. I would be staring into his face the entire time. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably at the thought alone.

"Are you alright Leah?" Steffon must have picked up on my change in behavior. I nodded quickly just as Maddox entered the room. He was now wearing a button down white long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Now that Max is here, can we eat now?" Shira chirped happily.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on the phone with Simon; we were having a phone conference." He kissed his mother on the cheek before sitting down.

"Simon is Max's business partner, they own a ticket printing company." Steffon explained. "His company prints custom event tickets for a wide variety of uses, it also allows customers from all over the world to upload their own images for tickets, even badges, postcards, and invitations, stickers, wristbands and more. Last year's revenue brought in S7.1 million." He spoke proudly of his son.

"As you can see, I don't need to brag about my accomplishments, my father does it for me." Maddox said, only slightly annoyed. "I'm glad to see you're doing better Leah, I'm terribly sorry about earlier." His tone now more sincere.

"It's no big deal." I replied.

"I'd say it is." Steffon glared at his son. "What the hell were you thinking, Maddox?" Yulia started to go around filling our plates.

"I wasn't in the right mind." He gritted his teeth.

"I swear sometimes you can be so careless, your ability cannot get you out of everything." Shira spoke.

"Speaking of abilities, I overheard what you did to Leah, so I suggest you stay out of this young lady." Yulia interrupted as she returned to her seat. Shira in response quickly shoved a piece of garlic bread in her mouth.

"I've told you on numerous occasions what shifters are capable of, she could've killed you, it's in our nature." Steffon added.

"Since it's in her nature to kill someone like me, it's a part of my nature too, so shouldn't I just kill myself? I mean Shira and I are just oxymorons thanks to you two." He shot daggers at both his parents as he stuck his fork in his food. "Living death." He muttered under his breath bitterly.

"You have no idea how special you and Shira are." His father's tone was now softer. I wonder if Jacob and Renesmee really understood what they were up against once they had children. By the looks of things, it appeared Maddox had some major issues with who and what he was. My heart went out to him. "To inherit the strengths of both species and none of their weaknesses. You and Shira are immune to vampire venom, you two heal almost instantly,"

"Steffon!" Yulia spoke sharply towards Steffon, she shook her head quickly at him and then glanced at me_, _her expression gave me the impression that perhaps her husband was revealing too much about their children.

_"_Oh mom, come on!" Shira threw up her hands. "If Leah wanted to kill us for being what we are, she would have tried already."

"Is that why you seemed uneasy in the bedroom?" I looked Yulia directly in the eyes.

"Like my husband said earlier, it's in your nature, shifters and vampires are mortal enemies. You killed a vampire and hybrid earlier, their scent is all over you. I cannot fault you for it, but what did you expect me to think?" I couldn't be mad at such an assumption, having thought Rosalie and Renesmee were two nomads I just killed along the way.

"That's a little hypocritical, don't you think mother?" Maddox was beyond pissed. "You're with father."

"Your father imprinted on me, and we both lost our families because of it." She whispered sadly.

At this point, a sane person would have gotten up from the table and high tailed it out of here, but no, not me. Especially not now. Not after hearing the '_I' _word.

"You imprint?!" My eyes flashed in Steffon's direction.

"What do you know of it?" His shock mirrored my own.

"It's the involuntary mechanism by which we find our soul-mates." I responded quickly.

"That's right, we become unconditionally bound to that person for rest of our life. It's like we're being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills us; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter. It leaves us with a deep need to do anything in order to please and protect them." Steffon said these words while his eyes were fixated on his wife. "When I saw your tattoo, I should have known you were more than a mere shifter, believe it or not there are beings out there who transform into animals with no purpose whatsoever. But only a few are spirit warriors," Steffon un-fastened the button to his right sleeve of his shirt and rolled it up.

To my utter shock and surprise, I saw that there was tattoo on his arm of a sitting howling wolf done in Celtic style with a Celtic knot moon. "The MacNamara's were anciently hereditary lords in the County of Clare and one of the most powerful families in the Kingdom of Thomond. The name means 'Hounds of the Sea'. We built numerous castles across the region indicating our power and influence. Many MacNamara's migrated to Scotland, this caused the name to be changed to McNamara. In truth, we are direct descendants of Toutatis, the Celtic god of tribal protection. Only true spirit warriors' imprint, it is a gift passed down from our divine ancestral spirits, for fighting so valiantly in cause that we did not chose."

"But...you're," I stammered, still trying to find the best way to say what needed to come out.

"What? Incredibly handsome?" Steffon joked.

"White!" I exclaimed. Pale faces cannot be spirit warriors, can they?

Everyone at the table started laughing hysterically.

"You didn't believe the divine spirits only called upon Native Americans to slew vampires. Did you?" Maddox finally asked me, his eyes flickered as they stared me and I felt a small tug in my chest, what the hell was the man doing to me?

"Guess not." I looked away in slight embarrassment.

Yulia cleared her throat, "Steffon, I believe it is safe now the tell Leah our story, how you and I met." She nodded towards her husband.

"I believe you are right." He agreed. "Leah, have you ever heard of the saying, 'It's a long story'?" I nodded, he took a deep breath. "Prepare yourself, it's a long story."

I had time.

**A/N: I am deeply saddened by the untimely passing of Paul Walker, he was an amazing actor and who I portray my character Maddox after (a younger version of course). Thanks for reading. Please review and add to your favorites. I also have a new Embry/OC Story up. **


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Thicker Than Water

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers** Firefly-class; KendieV; WEML101; rocklesson86; PurpleFairy11; Lou88; OPOSOJOJ; Black's Wolfgirl22; brankel1; **and** This-is-me-6 **you guys are badass! Thanks so much!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:** PurpleFairy11; Nika18; Shunkahah Wanagi; bamagirl11; Jazz379705; InvisibleA; WEML101; Rachelalicexx; **and** Sunshine-Midnight123

**Chapter 3: Blood; Thicker Than Water; Weaker Than Imprinting**

**Leah POV**

"I believe I should begin first," Yulia started. "My father, Percival, grew up during the 14th century. Sometime around 1300, centuries of prosperity and growth in Europe came to a halt. A series of famines and plagues, reduced the population to around half of what it was before the calamities. Along with depopulation came social unrest and endemic warfare. Many wayward souls were looking for a leader, including my father." Yulia shut her eyes briefly before continuing. "During his early 20's he crossed paths with a man whom he thought could fit that build."

I watched Yulia shift uncomfortably in her seat; it seemed that talking about her father wasn't an easy thing for her. "The man's name was Ladislas and he was a vampire. My father was enamored with him almost instantly, perhaps Ladislas saw the loneliness in my father as well, for he had been estranged from his parents for years, for reasons unbeknownst to me. I'd like to think maybe Ladislas also was seeking companionship himself, he lost a son during his years as a human, the teenaged boy was the only memory he retained in his immortal life." She murmured softly. "He resembled my father in many ways, with my gift, not only can I control one's mind, manipulate, remove, and create memories, I can also see every memory someone retains in their mental rolodex." She looked at her husband for a moment, her face displayed so many emotions looking at him.

He gave Yulia an assuring nod and she began speaking again. "Ladislas changed my father. The two traveled the world several times over, not drawing in attention to themselves, it wasn't until the early 1900's when all of that changed after they revisited Russia. My father and Ladislas met a vampire who considered himself a scientist. As a human, he would not let his theories go until they had been fully investigated. He became obsessed with the occult and how it related to rational thought. This investigation led him into meeting a female vampire, who was amused by his curiosity and transformed him. He mainly focused on the study of vampire abilities until he was drawn to the idea of creating vampire-human hybrids." My eyes widened slightly, and I gasped. I knew exactly who Yulia was referring to at that very moment. Joham...Nahuel's father was described as a mad scientist. "He sired several children by the time he met my father and Ladislas."

"Are you alright Leah?" Max asked me, his tone filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I quickly responded. "Please continue." I urged Yulia.

"Around the same time of meeting Joham, my father became intrigued with a young Russian woman named Yeva." Her name came out like a blade piercing her heart. Max took his mother's hand and squeezed it in a consoling way. She gave him a sad smile. "People today would refer to her as a hypnotist, but she was far more than that. What Yeva was able to do went beyond the form of communication directed primarily to the subject's conscious mind, for she could control their actions, manipulate their way of thinking even after they'd awakened from her induced trances. Joham wanted to glamour Yeva...make her fall for him, but it didn't work. She fell in love with my father and he fell in love with her."

"Yeva...she was...your mom?" I finally asked Yulia, she simply nodded.

"Joham convinced my father after several unsuccessful attempts of trying to save the human mothers of his children that he'd found a way that would ensure their survival after the birth. Turning them. But he claimed something went wrong during Yeva's labor, and she didn't make it." A single tear trailed down Yulia's cheek. "Joham noticed first that I inherited my mother's human ability, and with my vampire DNA, it enhanced it. Joham became obsessed and angry with me. Obsessed, because he thought with my ability he finally found the Holy Grail, the perfect hybrid, power, control, everything he ever wanted. Anger, because I refused to end the life of another human. I vowed Yeva's death would be the only human life I'd ever be responsible for. Ladislas had been around for long enough to know animal blood served as a perfect substitute for vampires. As time progressed, more about my ability became known to my coven, at the age of three, I discovered I could look into one's memories, whether they be human or immortal, during and after their change as well. I discovered Joham intentionally let Yeva die. Human life meant nothing to him so I erased his memories of me, Yeva, my father, and Ladislas. The three of us lived peacefully together as vegetarians. I saw Ladislas as my grandfather, it is his venom that runs through my father veins, and into mine." She exhaled, and began shaking her head. "Steffon?" She looked at her husband with a pleading look. "Could you please continue?"

"Of course dear." He cleared his throat. "Around 1970; I was the Alpha of the most recent pack to have phased in Scotland. We killed our fair share of human drinkers, but then we met a very different kind of coven. Two male vampires with golden eyes. It was something we never saw before. When the two immortals presented my pack with the explanation behind why their eyes were different, we were shocked. We had no idea that vampires could actually survive off of the blood of animals. We allowed them a pass if you will, but my pack continued to observe them during their stay to ensure they would not harm the lives of humans. One day, while on duty with my cousin we caught wind of an intriguing appealing aroma, and it called to my soul..." Like Maddox's scent called to me, I shivered involuntarily, thinking back to our first encounter, and couldn't help but gaze at the hybrid while his father continued on with his story. "There before my very eyes standing in the middle of the green terrain, was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on; draining life out of an animal. Our eyes met and gravity shifted underneath me." My eyes shifted back to Steffon who was now gazing at Yulia, who stared back at him with so much love and commitment. "My cousin saw what happened and was enraged, he thought perhaps this strange vampire was playing a trick on me, he leapt forward and tried to kill her, but suddenly, the two male vampires we encountered previously appeared from nowhere, ready to attack. But it was I who took my cousin down." I could hear the remorse in his voice. "Although he survived, my pack gave me an ultimatum, reject Yulia or reject my pack. Yulia's father and grandfather gave her a similar one in regards to me. We chose each other. We haven't spoken to our loved ones since. I do not believe imprinting makes mistakes. My love for Yulia is pure and so is my love for my children. They were meant to exist. They are the strongest shifters I have ever encountered in all my existence."

"Because they're immune to vampire venom." I responded.

"And then some." Max chuckled. "You see our venom, Shira's and mine is different from vampires. Our father has a hypothesis; he believes our shifter DNA evolved it. If I was to bite you right now Leah, what would happen to you?"

I swallowed hard, my breathing became labored, but not out of fear. I actually felt slightly intrigued by the idea of feeling his teeth break my skin. "Um…" I stammered. "Vampire venom is poisonous to shifters, it could cause great damage, and a large enough dose would kill me."

"Yes vampire venom could kill you, however hybrid venom is the antidote." Max responded, and my eyes widened with utter shock. "But our venom does something else as well." He continued. "Before Shira was born when we were living in New York, my father got into scoff with a vampire, he bit him. Mother and I thought for sure he'd die, but something within me compelled me to bite my own father, the burning stopped almost instantly, but it changed him slightly, father became stronger; faster; an improved version of himself. The next time I encountered a vampire, we fought, he bit me, but instead of me reacting like my father, the vampire did. He collapsed and started thrashing around in pain, ending his existence was practically effortless after that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I must apologize to you Leah, for my cautious behavior earlier, I've been very protective of my children. I've already had to deal with the Vampire Law when they discovered hybrids like myself even existed." Yulia shook her head.

"Wait...you've faced off with the Volturi?!" I exclaimed. "And you're family is still alive?"

"You've heard of them?" Steffon's eyes widened. I nodded. "The leader Aro, is all about collecting gifted vampires in order to strengthen his power. He's destroyed whole covens just to gain one or two of their former members. About six years ago Aro discovered a way to gain two vampires in particular he had been desperate to join his guard for some time. A psychic and a mind reader." Alice and Edward. "The mind reader's human wife conceived a child, like Yulia, but he turned her. Aro rationalized the reasoning for this coven's impending doom was because he felt hybrid vampires couldn't blend in with society or be taught to. The hybrid child was gifted and the newly changed newborn mother was a shield of some sort. While collecting witnesses to act on this coven's behalf, the psychic and her mate sought out Nahuel and Huilen. Nahuel is Joham's estranged son. Together, they traveled to Forks with them, arriving just in time to prevent the battle. Nahuel informed the Volturi on his own nature and his father's plans, but that his sisters had not committed any crime. Nahuel's testimony was critical in convincing them that the hybrid child was not a threat. Although the Volturi found Joham and destroyed him, Aro and his guard decided to seek out every single hybrid to further investigate." Why did that shit not surprise me? "Upon meeting us they all but offered our whole entire family a place with their guard, just because they wanted Yulia." I shuddered at the thought of having someone like Yulia on those Italian bloodsucker's side. If Yulia had been there that day, things would have ended differently. She could have turned us against one another just by controlling our minds and actions.

"He thought I would actually consider it." She smirked. "I told him if he or any of his members ever came near my family again, they would know what Jane's gift felt like personally." Yulia's eyes darkened. "Followed by my son and husband tearing them to shreds. My children are one of a kind, so I can only imagine what the Volturi would have planned for them."

"They won't be for long." I confessed. "They won't be the only ones like themselves." I further explained taking a deep breath. The McNamara's gave me a place to rest my head, shared their food and life stories, and it was time for me to at least share mine. "The story about the coven that stood against the Volturi...they didn't stand against them alone,"

"Yes I saw that in Aro's memories, the coven was with a large pack of wolves, another discretion they tried to use as an excuse to eradicate them." Yulia leaned forward and stared at me. "The allegiance between the two totally befuddled me." She shook her head and then looked at me inquiringly. "Leah, I can look into the minds of others and see their memories, that's how I was able to find out about the Volturi and this strange coven. Could you please explain to me how you knew about the pack of wolves?"

"I was one of them." I replied.

"Holy shit!" I heard Shira squeal next to me and quickly cringed. "Sorry mom." She mumbled her apology as Yulia continued gaping at me.

"Leah, if you don't mind, I would like to look into your memories, it could help me better understand." Max's mother's eyes remained fixated on me. I wouldn't have to regurgitate my sad story out loud, so that was a plus.

"Go ahead." I told her.

Suddenly I felt like something wasn't right, like I wasn't alone with my own thoughts. It felt a little invasive, but as quickly as the strange feeling came, it disappeared.

"Is it true? Was Leah there, mother?" Shira asked. Yulia nodded yes to her daughter's question. "Why did the pack of wolves help the coven that stood against the Volturi?"

"Because _their_ Alpha imprinted on the hybrid child." Yulia answered her daughter. Shira's hand quickly covered her mouth, perhaps to prevent more curse words from coming out. "But unlike our situation, the coven and pack accepted it." Yulia tilted her head slightly. "The vampire and hybrid scent we picked up on Leah's clothes was not from her slaying them, it was from her hugging them goodbye. They are…her family."

"This is great!" Shira screeched excitedly while clapping her hands. "Max, you can tell her now, she won't be angry…"

"Shira, stop!" Max cut his sister off and rose from the table.

"But Max, you just heard what mom said, if her Alpha accepted the imprint..." She continued.

"That's enough Shira!" Steffon interrupted this time. Shira let out a small snarl, folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair angrily.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why do you two keep cutting her off?" Yulia began to open her mouth, but as her husband glared at her, she quickly clamped her lips together. "Alright, that's it!" I snarled. I took my napkin from my lap and threw it on the table. I stood up. "I just gave you access to my inner most thoughts and memories, but you can't tell me what the hell is going on?" I began to tremble with anger. "Evidently it has something to do with me, so either you let Shira talk or I'm out of here!"

"It isn't Shira's place to tell you." Max's orbs stared at me uncertainly as if he was worried that the next few words would cause me to walk away from him, and strangely my heart ached for him. The strange familiar pull towards Max was stronger than ever, it made my knees buckle, prompting me to sit back down. As if on cue, Max sat back down also, never taking his eyes from mine. As we gazed at one another, the wheels in my head began to turn. The strange pull, the desire to see Max when he wasn't around, my lustful thoughts… "Leah, our first encounter in the woods…when I looked into your eyes for the first time…something happened…the reason I wasn't in my right mind…"

"You imprinted on me." I murmured softly, looking at him.

"Yes." He gazed back at me. "So you know, if you leave me…"

"It would cause you a great deal of pain." I finished his sentence.

"Yes, but it's your choice." He sighed. "Seeing as my mom refuses to control your mind, the selfish part of me wishes my ability to sway your decisions worked on you, but the selfless part of me wants you to make this decision on your own."

"You don't know anything about me, we're strangers." I shook my head. This was just crazy! This shit could not be happening.

"You're right Leah, we don't know one another," Max rose again and walked around the table to where I was sitting, he pulled my seat out and turned it around to face him. He took my hands into his. His temperature was slightly colder than mine, but warmer than the average human's. "But I'm asking for a chance, a few weeks, that's all. Stay here Leah, with me and my family, get to know me, get to know us, and you'll see we're meant to be." He pleaded.

Here was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my whole entire life, kneeling before me, begging me to love him. Imprinting only happened once in a lifetime, I never expected it would happen this way. Who was I to deny fate?

"Okay, Max, I'll stay...for a while." I finally responded.

"You'll stay?" His smile was so hypnotic I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. "Thank you Leah, you won't regret this."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, Please review, follow, and add to your favorites. Thanks once again. **


	4. Chapter 4: Bite Me…No…Seriously!

**I'm really sorry for the delay everyone, I got hit with a double whammy; strep throat and pneumonia! But I'm doing much better now. Updates will be every week once again. **

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers** WEML101; OPOSOJOJ; This-is-me-6; Firefly-class; Guest; PurpleFairy11; tildawn; Sunshine-Midnight123; Black's Wolfgirl22; brankel1; KendieV; lovleydarkness; Middy's. ; **and** Guest **thanks so much!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:** interceptor1997; Mrs Sorbo; Baddie400; JassiLovesMusic; malfoysmirks; MoeBop; Shades-Soul; boo56; **and** Captain B. Izzy

**Chapter Four – Bite Me…No…Seriously!**

**Leah POV**

After lunch, I brought my bags inside and called Seth back.

"Damn, Lee I can't believe it!" He cackled on the other end of the phone. "You leave to find answers and end up with an imprint." He snorted. "And not just any imprint, a hybrid. Wait until Jake, Quil, and Embry hear about this."

"Yes. I'm sure Jake will have a field day. Embry and Quil won't let me live this down." I shook my head still shocked myself by the sudden change of events in my life.

"So, what are they like? Do you like Montana? When can we come visit?" My brother badgered me. "You're really going to stay?"

"One question at a time Seth." I sniggered. "Shira reminds me of you. She's happy and bubbly, she loves being a wolf, and she's…she's…nothing like I was." I sighed. "But strangely I already adore the kid." I admitted. "Steffon is pretty regal, Yulia seems a little wary of me, I'm not sure if she trusts me yet."

"In-laws." Seth groaned into the phone. "I remember how Nahuel and Huilen couldn't stand me when I imprinted on Jen. Me! Of all people, can you believe that? But if you cracked Rose, I'm sure you'll crack Yulia."

"I think when it comes to our loved ones, we're pretty protective. Bella nearly killed Jake when she first found out about him imprinting on Ness." Looking back on it now, it was pretty comical, but it wasn't funny back then.

"What about him? Maddox? What's he like?" Seth finally asked.

"We're a lot alike, he's not really too happy about being what he is, but I can tell just by talking him, he likes a lot of the perks that come with it, just like I did." I hated being a shifter in the beginning, having a bunch of horny teenaged boys constantly in your head would drive any girl insane. But having your ex, as your boss, and seeing every intimate detail of him and his new current girlfriend, who happened to have once been your best friend and second cousin, was torture. Joining Jake's pack was the best thing that ever happened to me. Granted, I was still pissed about my life turning upside down, I still loved the fact that I was faster than my pack brothers, and I could take down the average guy if he made an inappropriate pass at me.

"Well if that's the case, it sounds like you got your hands full. I hope it works out of for you sis, and Lee?"

"Yeah Seth?"

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for, I can't wait to meet them. And you tell Maddox that, if he hurts you, he's got a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves to answer to." I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's protectiveness.

"I'm sure he knows that already, I'll talk to you later Seth, tell Jen I said hey."

Maddox and his family were sitting leisurely in the living room.

"Everything alright?" Maddox stood up.

"Yes, I was just calling my brother Seth to fill him in." I took a deep breath.

"The one who is imprinted to Nahuel's youngest sister?" I nodded yes to Max's question. I told Yulia it was alright to fill in the rest of her family about my life, she already knew everything looking into my memories, which meant I wouldn't have to give all the sordid details of my life. Surely getting a glimpse into my head would make him walk away, right? "Would you like to take a walk around the compounds with me?" He asked instead.

"Alright."

"And maybe later, we can go for a run?!" Shira beamed excitedly.

"Sure kid." I smiled back.

"Shall we?" He extended his hand to me. I took it.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

As Max and I walked and talked, he told me about his family's land. "McNamara Manor is our own little personal sanctuary, there're no neighbors for miles around. We also have an artificial forest." He nodded towards the woods. "I believe that's where you and Shira are headed later on." He chuckled. "You have no idea how happy she is to have you here, almost just as happy as I am. She hasn't had anyone but us in her life. Since she's been maturing so rapidly, she's been restricted within these gates, she shouldn't change that much more now that she's reaching full maturity. Pretty soon she'll be able to break loose." He explained. "I myself was born a year after my parents left Scotland."

"Your mother has a faint Russian accent, how is that?" She never knew her mother.

"When Yeva was pregnant with mother, she would speak to her in Russian for hours, telling her how much she loved her" Max elaborated. "After mother was born and started speaking, she spoke in Yeva's native tongue."

"She remembered." I mused. "No wonder why it's so hard for Yulia to talk about her mom, since she feels responsible for her death." Max stopped walking.

"It is, I'm sure you understand what that feels like." He gave me an apologetic glance.

"She told you? About my dad?" One memory I wished she left out. My father was there when I phased, and because of this, he had a heart attack and died. He nodded quickly, and we started walking again. "Contrary to what you might believe, my mother has made peace with her mother's death, but she still longs for her. Renesmee, your friend, is the only living being who is half vampire, and still in fact has her mother alive."

"Undead." I mumbled under my breath. Max winced at expression. "I'm sorry!" Shit Leah.

"It's fine." He replied. "It's what they are, what I am…sort of."

"Doesn't make it okay to say it." I muttered. "So…" Think of something Leah! "What do your parents do, I see you're making a shitload of cash yourself." I nudged him.

"Mom stays home and home schools Shira, and my father owns and runs a rehabilitation center." I stopped dead in my tracks, the knowing grin on Max's face told me he knew all about my master's degree in physical therapy. "You know, one of my father's physical therapist is currently on maternity leave, and he's been pretty swamped." He smiled at me, I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him lightheartedly.

"Oh really?" I raised one brow.

"That's right, father's staff works exclusively with children and teenagers." He elaborated. "Some of them are amputees, people who survived automobile accidents, burn victims, and some are post-comatose."

"I haven't even passed my state exams," I started to say.

"True, but you could serve as an intern, it would be great practice for you Leah." Max's guest house came into view. "He'll must likely team you up with Zoe, she's one of the best he's got, and she would be more than happy to help you study for your state exams."

"That's even if your father would allow something like that." I added.

"He already has, if you're up for the job, and can you start whenever you want." Max opened the front door. "Come on in."

"Wow!" I looked around. "Your guest house is twice as big as my place back in Portland, and you're a much better designer than I am." I marveled at the nicely decorated living room as I followed Max into his kitchen.

"Oh no, this is all Shira and mother's doing." He smirked.

"Okay, whatever." I shook my head. "Back to this job with your dad, I just showed up, how the hell is he supposed to explain my being here?"

"You should know from living with vampires, they're great at cover up stories." Max laughed as he grabbed two water bottles from his refrigerator.

"So what's the story?"

"You're an old college roommate of Yulia's, and everyone here thinks that Steffon, my father and I, are brothers. Believe it or not, the locals actually think I'm the eldest." He cackled. "They know of Shira as Yulia's eighteen year old younger sister. Even though no one has seen Shira in the flesh before, we always made sure to tell people she was much older than she really is, since she's been aging so fast." Just like the Cullen's did with Ness. "Here." Max handed me one of the bottles of water.

"Thanks."

"I should tell you something." Max took a gulp of water.

"You have a girlfriend, just my luck." I rolled my eyes. "It's this Zoe chick isn't it?" I joked playfully.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, and Zoe would be my last option, she's a great physical therapist, but she's got…she's got issues." He laughed. "I have dated though." He admitted. "But no one recently, my last date was six months ago with some…"

"Please." I held up my hand, motioning him to stop. "Spare me the details." I smirked. "What is it?"

"Before I tell you, hear me out. I have never had a bloodlust for a human, ever. Granted, some humans do smell better than others." He admitted as he took another nervous gulp. "I've never wanted to bite someone," He looked down briefly, and then back up at me. "Until now."

"Me!?" I gestured towards myself dumbfounded.

"Yes, you. I'm really sorry Leah, I have no idea why or…"

"It's alright Max." I assured him.

"No it's not." He argued back, setting the bottle on the counter.

"Your mom never discussed this with you, did she?" He shook his head no. "Well, I guess it's not the type of conversation you'd want to have with her." I smirked.

"So, what's the matter with me?" He finally asked.

"Nothing. Nothing that isn't in your nature, you see early on Ness had incredible control, she's has desires to bite humans, but never indulges, except for with one person, and that's Jake. And after Jen adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle, she still couldn't control herself when it came to Seth." I told him. "Since you're part shifter, maybe your mom thought you wouldn't have the same urges. Carlisle has this theory. It was based on centuries of research regarding vampires and their singers, but confirmation after observing Bella and Edward's relationship while she was still human. Bella was Edward's singer, he always had control around humans, but when he did slip up, it was voluntary. Bella's blood was another story, so perhaps a vampire's singer is like their imprint in a way, but of course it usually always ends badly." I went on. "Carlisle believes that for hybrids, since our genetic makeup is much more alike, when someone's blood is calling to you…"  
"It's like an imprint as well." He finished my sentence. "But positive?"

"That's right." I confirmed.

"So how do Renesmee and Jennifer resist these urges to bite Jacob and your brother?" He finally asked me. "I mean, I know female vampire hybrids aren't venomous…"

"Who says they resist?" I laughed, cutting him off which only made his eyes grow wide. I set my bottle down and made my way over to him. "It gets easier, luckily Jake and Seth heal easily." Not to mention they actually like it now, and the idea of you biting me sounds pretty hot right now. I thought to myself.

"Do they still bite them now, after all this time together?"

"Um…" I really hate the pack mind sometimes. "Yes, but only during…you know." I raised my eyebrows suggestively. "_Extracurricular activities_."

"Extracurricular activities?" He repeated. I nodded. "_Extracurricular activities._" He repeated over again. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "You mean sex?!"

"Aren't you quick?" I snorted sarcastically. "Look, it's not something that you'll want to do every single time, when we're intimate, that's why it's called an urge. Do you feel like biting me all of the time?"

"It comes and goes," Max admitted. "Sometimes the urge is stronger than other times, but I think I understand why now." He looked away. Was he actually blushing? He finally looked back at me, with marvelous grin now on his face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Earlier," He moved closer to me, we were now mere inches apart and his alluring scent was starting to cloud my sound judgment, I found myself leaning closer. "You said _when we're intimate_, not _if we're intimate_." His hand gently caressed my cheek, and my whole entire body began to burn ten degrees hotter. I shut my eyes just as his lips met mine. I felt a piece of myself spiritually becoming a part of him and at that very moment, he lifted me effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. His hands slipped under my shirt. This man is going to be the death of me! I couldn't think straight anymore. Max continued exploring my body with his hands while his lips traveled down my neck. If someone were to walk in right now and ask me who the hell I was, I would have no fucking clue. "Leah," He growled against my neck. Who the fuck is Leah? "Leah!" He groaned again seductively. Oh shit Leah…That's me! As quickly as this seductive haze began, it ended. He reluctantly removed his hands from my blouse, and backed away slowly. His blue eyes were now pitch black. He. Was. Thirsty. For me. As if he knew I was very much aware of why he stopped, he shut his eyes and quickly turned around. He gripped the kitchen counter, and tried to regain his composure. "Damn it!" He cursed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do that, don't apologize, I told you it was normal." I slid off the counter, and walked over to him.

"I'm not used to this." He turned around and faced me, his eyes were now back to normal. "I've never felt so compelled to bite someone as much as I want to bite you right now." He confessed. And I have never wanted anyone to bite me until now.

"Tell you what," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What if I gave you Jen's number. I know she had a really difficult time adjusting to this, so you two could talk, maybe she could give you some advice or something."

"I don't know Leah…" He shook his head. "Jennifer and I are not even acquaintances."

"But you two will be family," I told him. "If you and I work out." I added quickly. "So you might as well get to know one another now." I urged him, handing him my cell phone. I already had her number pulled up. "I'll admit when I was phased with Seth and I'd see Jen bite him, I thought he was crazy to allow it." I watched Max shift a little as he held my phone. "But, now I think I understand because the thought of you biting me, seems a little exciting." I watched Max's lips curl slightly.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me Leah." He responded huskily. "It only entices me more."

"Well, ahem!" I cleared my throat. "I'll let you have that conversation in private." But I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Leah!" I hadn't even heard Shira come in until now. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I grinned at Max, before pulling myself out of my statue like trance. She already had a hold of my hand and started pulling me out the door, and damn this kid was strong! "I'll see you later?"

"Sure, have fun you two." He winked at me before putting his ear to the receiver.

"Come on, Leah I'll race you!" Shira's eyes flickered with excitement! Could I really beat a shifter who had vampire DNA? Only one way to find out!

**A/N: It feels so good to finally be back to normal. Thanks for reading everyone, please review, and also add to your favorites and alerts.**


End file.
